


We Just Met But Let's Be Best Friends

by ooreoz



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, I tried not making it too long, M/M, One Shot, baz is so gay for him, but still friends, hope its good, idk how to tag, prompt from tumblr, short and sweet, simon cant play the harmonica, simon is satan, theyre all alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 23:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12714651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ooreoz/pseuds/ooreoz
Summary: Baz dies and goes to hell where Simon is Satan, the problem is that every other soul escaped hell. Baz decides to stay. And he might think that this Satan kid is pretty"Due to a loophole in the system, people can escape hell and get to heaven after death. You go to hell and all you see is Satan, just sitting there playing the harmonica. Everyone left him and now he's all alone" ~ @writing-prompt-s from tumblr





	We Just Met But Let's Be Best Friends

**Author's Note:**

> My friend made me write this so this one goes out to you Nilo, and it's the first time I've written stuff like this be gentle plsssssss

Of course, the white light bullshit is false. I don’t even remember how it happened. I just know that I died. It doesn’t really matter to me to be honest, I didn’t have an exciting life. I might be a tiny bit relieved. Hiding from my family and the real world all day was getting tiring. I didn’t really have any friends since no one wanted to hang out with the weird loner kid and the only people that I might miss are my aunt and Mordelia. But enough of that. Looking around I couldn’t really place a name on the place I suddenly found myself in. It honestly looked like a post office. I didn’t know if I was in the so-called heaven or hell or whole third place and I didn’t really care. I don’t believe in anything so no matter where I ended up I would take it.

The room didn’t have any windows, but it did have a single door. That I obviously walked out of. I had to hold in a gasp when I saw what was outside. It looked like the stereotypical ‘hell’, or well what most people said it was. Like I said, I didn’t believe. It wasn’t as hot as I thought it would be but the lakes of lava all around me did bring a certain humidity to the place. The ground I was walking on looked like some volcanic ash or some other shit, I wasn’t exactly sure, but It felt like it. The place had no sky, I seemed to be in a giant endless cave system.

I jumped as a drop of hot lava dripped from above and almost landed on my left shoe. I preferred not to get toasted like some Thanksgiving turkey thank you very much. Dusting some invisible dirt off my jacket I made my way around. The place seemed unusually empty. Like really empty. Not a soul in sight. I thought most people went to hell by the way the world was acting. Like where’s Hitler? 

‘’Oh, come on there’s gotta be someone that’s done worse than me.’’ I thought out loud. ‘’Great now I’m talking to myself…’’

I kicked a rock as hard as I could, and it plopped into the boiling lava. I watched it sink to the bottom as I buried my hands in my pockets and rocked a bit on my heels. ‘’Well I might as well entertain myself since no one is in this shit hole anyways. Right?’’

Deciding to explore I walked along the make shift path right by the edge of the lava river. I hadn’t walked for long before a big mansion entered my view. ‘’Huh,’’ I murmured walking faster to get to the house. ‘’Maybe I’m not alone after all.’’

The closer I got to the house, the better I could hear the screeching tune of a musical instrument. It sounded like a harmonica. And the person was horrible at playing it. Maybe that’s why it’s called hell. Maybe I’m doomed to listen to this horrible sound. I would compare it to the sound of a dying cat, but this is honestly worse. Resisting the temptation to cover my ears I barged through the door, not caring if I disturbed this person. They were disturbing my beautiful ears first.

At first sight the room looked like a typical modern mansion with black marble floors and ugly ass busts sitting on pillars along the walls and horrible Victorian paintings hanging on the walls. But the guy sprawled across a literal throne blowing into the harmonica angrily caught my attention the most. His legs were hanging off the side of the armrest and an obsidian crown rested on his ginger locks. He was wearing a bath robe. Who is this guy? Some wannabee actor? He was pretty though. Not that I noticed. 

He hadn’t realized I had even entered the room, probably too busy to stare off into the wall while torturing my ears. So, I decided to make my presence known.  
‘’Hey asshat! Would you keep the torture to a minimum?! I know this is hell and all, but no one deserves this!’’ I screamed over the screeching, making his head snap to me while looking bored as all hell. I cringed as he glared at me and blew yet another high tune into the device, ON POURPOSE! 

He barely spared me a glance as he went back to his grumpy wall staring, and I was ready to leave him to his obnoxious noise brooding and get as far as possible from this house, when he suddenly spoke. 

‘’Great, yet another soul found their way to hell.’’ He rolled his eyes sounding as bored as he looked. ‘’You gonna leave too? Like those other fuckers? Just go ahead, I won’t stop you.’’ He blew into the harmonica again while I gaped at him. What did he mean by leave? 

‘’W-what?’’

‘’You heard me! Leave!’’ He roared as he suddenly turned to me his shoes slamming against the marble echoed through the room, his glare burned like fire and I hated to admit it,  
but he scared the shit out of me.

‘’Uhh-‘’ I gulped as his grip tightened around the armrests. ‘’What if I don’t want to leave?’’ I have no idea what the hell possessed me to say that, but I stood my ground as his glare turned into confusion. He leaned back and crossed his legs, the harmonica falling out of his lap and on to the floor with a ‘clang’. ‘’What do you mean?’’

‘’Well, it seems like everyone left as you put it. So that means that only you and I are here right?’’ I stood my ground as I spoke confidently. I got this. Or, I hope I got this.  
‘’And that also means that where ever everyone else went it’s very crowded. And who wouldn’t want a place like this all to themselves hm?’’ I smirked showing my teeth as I started to convince myself along with him. ‘’Well, mostly to myself.’’ 

‘’Sooo you don’t, want to leave?’’ He furrowed his brows, the crown on his head tilting slightly as it slipped down his head. Who was this guy anyways? 

‘’Exactly.’’ I kept my smirk as I walked closer. ‘’Why would I leave anyways?’’

‘’I don’t know, everyone else did. I gave up on stopping them a long ago.’’ He sighed rubbing his eyes. ‘’I mean, who wouldn’t want to get out of hell? Especially if they had a chance to go to heaven.’’ He rolled his eyes and huffed.

‘’Me.’’ I spoke as I examined him. He must be a pretty big deal if he apparently tried to at least stop them and is wearing a crown. Maybe he’s some kind of knight of hell. 

‘’And why’s that?’’

‘’Well, I guess you seem pretty chill. If you throw away that horrible harmonica into the damn lava pit I mean. And I’m not much of a heaven guy.’’ I shrugged as he chuckled and picked up the torture device. He didn’t let go of my gaze as he held the thing out in his open palm. Before I could even blink, the thing disappeared in a haze of purple smoke.

‘’Whoa.’’ I gaped as he smirked. ‘’Who the hell are you?’’ I stared at him as he jumped off the throne. I got a better look at him as he marched his was over to me, the smirk still on his face and the fire in his blue eyes burning bright. Blue flames where always hotter. The fire I mean.

‘’I’m Satan,’’ He stretched his arm out to me grinning. ‘’Nice to meet you Baz, you can call me Simon.’’

\- - - 

I still couldn’t believe that I was talking to Satan. Like actually Satan. Who knew Satan was hot.

Anyways. He had me take a seat in a couch that me made appear out of nowhere, like he made the harmonica disappear. And had told me how all the souls ended up finding a loophole to get out of hell and he wasn’t sure exactly what it was, so he couldn’t stop it from happening. All the souls had gone to heaven. And he remained here as the dashingly handsome, lonely king. Or that’s what he told me.

‘’So, why did I end up in hell? I don’t think I’ve ever really done anything bad?’’ I questioned while using the hair tie from around my wrist to wrap my hair in a small bun at the back of my head. It was getting too hot here. Which I guess I kind of expected. Blowing the loose stand of hair that escaped the bun away, I waited for him to answer. He was just staring at me for a minute which made me want to give him some smartass remark, but I bit it in me.

‘’Well,’’ He started, finishing his staring. ‘’You just didn’t do enough good deeds to go to heaven. Just because you didn’t do anything bad doesn’t mean that you automatically go to heaven. You must earn your place there.’’ He rolled his eyes once again. He seems to do that a lot when mentioning heaven. 

‘’And it’s not like hell is that bad. I don’t torture people.’’ He shrugged playing with a loose string in his t-shirt. He had taken the bathrobe off earlier and revealed an all-black t-shirt and some blue jeans. It wasn’t as fancy as I would’ve thought Satan looked like. 

‘’I just like, didn’t fulfil their every request like my dumb father. The souls had a pretty decent life. They got to live in the hoses around here like they did when they were alive. Except it’s really hot here and the really bad people went to what I call ‘jail’. But it’s more like a bottomless hole that I threw them in.’’ He grinned.

I chuckled as I pulled at my sweater. ‘’So, like how did you know my name?’’

Simon shrugged as he placed his head on his arm that was lazily resting across the back of the couch, his legs where curled up under him while staring at me strangely. ‘’I just do, I know the name and origin of everyone who dies and gets here.’’ 

‘’Oh.’’ I let my mouth hang open as I stared right back at him. ‘’Why are you staring at me like that?’’ I questioned my mouth getting dry.

‘’ ‘Dunno, you’re pretty I guess.’’ He turned around and rested his head on the backrest his gaze locked to the tall ceiling. I couldn’t help but blush at his comment. 

‘’I-I guess you’re pretty too.’’ I stuttered not knowing how to respond. He laughed as he got up from the couch.

‘’Let’s go have fun.’’ He smirked.

‘’What?’’

‘’Well since we’re all alone let’s go have some fun! I can conjure anything just tell me what. Uhh what about scones!’’ He grinned his eyes lighting up. ‘’I loooooove cherry scones!’’  
I chuckled, he looked like a child. How is he Satan again? 

‘’Sure kid.’’ I got up from the couch myself, and stretched my arms out above me. ‘’You know, I’m really hot… could you like get me a t-shirt or something?’’ I blushed as Simon let out a laugh. ‘’Sure thing.’’ 

He made me a white one right away and threw it at my face, then started to walk away. ‘’Put it on and meet me outside the house!” He called after me and disappeared out the door. 

Shrugging the sweater off me, I threw it on the ground not caring what happened to it and slipped the t-shirt on. I was mentally preparing myself before I walked out the door. Was I really going to go hang out with Satan? It’s not like he can kill me again. Can he? I gulped as I made my way outside the door. I’m sure it’ll be fine. He seems like a nice guy. It’s not his fault that humans made all of these assumptions about him. 

“Yo, Satan!” I called out when I couldn’t see him anywhere. I was looking around me confused but there was nothing for miles. His giant mansion was literally the only thing I could see. Didn’t he say that the souls lived in houses? Where were they? And am I going to get one too? 

“Baz!” I heard his cheery voice yell for me. I turned around to see him running towards me his crown was gone but he was wearing the same clothes. “Sorry about that!” He grinned. “Just dropped my crown off in the vault.” 

He had become so smiley and cheery since when I first saw him. I didn’t know if this was a normal thing or not, but I hoped so. He was cute when he smiled. 

“Okay then what do you wanna do? You said you wanted to hang out?”

“Yeps! And first off, we’re gonna have some ice cream, cause duh. And then we’re gonna go get some scones and then watch a movie! You’re the only soul here so I’ve decided that you’re gonna be my best friend!” He smiled while he spoke everything, and I chuckled at how carefree he was. Was this the real him? I hoped so. 

“Well, we can totally do all of that and I’ll gladly be your friend. But where the hell are we gonna do all that stuff this place is empty.” I raised an eyebrow at him while he just smirked. 

“Like this.” He snapped his fingers and in a blink of an eye, the world around him transformed to a street. With shops and houses and all. “Whoa.” I blinked amazed. “So, this is where the souls lived?”

“Oh yea, and now they’re gone so it’s all ours now!”

“Cool.” I smirked as he lead me to one of the shops. “Okay, I know I said ice cream, but frozen yogurt is way better.” He spoke while gesturing with his arms (he seemed to do that a lot when he spoke) as he walked inside the shop.

Simon walked around the counter and took two of the biggest cups. Shoving one in my hands he gracefully walked around the shop and let multiple of the flavors pour into his  
cup. “Knock yourself out, what are you waiting for Pitch?” He laughed as he stole a cherry from one of the bowls and threw it in his mouth. 

I shook my head in amusement and followed his lead but I had only taken three flavors instead of the trillion ones that he had taken. Mango, watermelon and chocolate. My favorites. I poured some marshmallows onto the yogurt along with a few m&m’s to fulfill my masterpiece. After I finished I turned around at Simon who had piled frozen yogurt at least double the height of the actual cup. 

“Oh, come on you can’t be serious.” I laughed as I took a seat at the table he was sitting at. 

“Oh, I’m so serious.” He held my gaze, his expression turned serious while I did the same. It didn’t take long before we both cracked up and started laughing our asses off. I laughed so hard that a tear rolled down my cheek. “Oh god,” I giggled as I wiped the tear away. “I didn’t know I could cry when I’m dead.” 

Simon giggled as well and brought a spoonful of frozen yogurt to his mouth as he smiled at me. “Your body can still produce fluids and your heart is still beating.” 

“Hm, is that like…magic?” I questioned taking a marshmallow into my mouth.

“I guess.” He shrugged. “I didn’t really pay much attention when it was explained to me.” He smiled eating some more of the cold piece of heaven. Or should I say hell?

We continued to talk and get to known each other as we ate the frozen yogurt and I could definitely see myself becoming his friend. I didn’t have any friends when I was alive and I’m glad I got a second chance. 

“So, do you have a last name?” I broke the comfortable silence as we walked down the street. He had just gotten some scones from the baker and he was sucking them up like air. It was very entertaining to watch actually. And now we were making our way to the movie theater. 

“Don’t laugh but yes. It’s Snow.” I really tried not to laugh but a small giggle still escaped me. He gasped as he lightly slapped my shoulder. “I said don’t laugh!” He pouted.  
“I’m sorry, It’s just- why the hell Snow? You’re literally Satan. You’re surrounded by fire!” I got out between giggles. 

He rolled his eyes as he bumped his shoulder against mine. “It’s to spite my dad. It’s ironic I know. I was just joking when I first said it, but it’s been so long I guess it stuck to me.” He shrugged as I got my laughter under control. “Aweee, was little Snow trying to be a little rebellious?” I teased getting close to his face. 

He gave me a hard glare and pushed me, so I tripped over something and fell backwards straight to the ground. With a huff I raised myself on my elbows and glared up at him as he laughed at me. I’ll show him. I thought as I hooked my foot around his leg and pulled. I expected him to fall backwards so I could laugh right back in his stupid ass face but instead he fell face first onto me. 

He yelped as our foreheads collided and my elbows collapsed under us making me hit the ground hard again. “Oh my god how are you so heavy get the fuck off Snow!”  
I couldn’t help but laugh at the ginger that groaned and rolled away from me. He landed besides my body and we both looked up at the dark sky. Or should I say stone? Cause even though it was really high up to the top it still looked like the sky was stone. 

My laugh stilled as I turned my head to look at him, only to find him already looking at me. I couldn’t help but stare into his crystal blue eyes, they held so much fire behind them and the fire was burning me alive. I found myself drawing closer to him, his scent was making my heart all fuzzy, I didn’t know what was happening before I found our lips to be connected. I stopped breathing as the warmth of him surrounded me, but I guess I didn’t actually need to breath as I was dead, instead my eyes fluttered close as his hand cupped my cheek. His lips were soft and warm as they moved against mine, his fingers found themselves at the back of my neck as he moved his body to hover over mine. The kiss was soft and sweet at first, but then I felt his tongue come out to touch my lips asking for permission, and I immediately gave it to him. I hummed as his tongue explored my mouth and brought my hands up to his hips while his own untied my bun and let my hair loose.

Our tongues were fighting for dominance by now and his fingers had tangled it selves in my dark locks, we were both breathing heavily as we made out on the ground. His moans had me shaking and his experienced tongue did wonders to me. When we finally parted I stared into his eyes as he stated into mine. 

“I-I thought yo-u wanted to be friends.” I breathed as he rested his forehead against mine. 

I could practically hear him smirk. “Who said we can’t be that?” He kissed me again softly as I grunted.

“And this too?” I laughed running my hand up his back and swiped his curly hair away from his face.

“That too.” We do have all of eternity after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it sucked yall welcome to comment criticism <3  
> Especially u Nilo


End file.
